Lynn
Shocktrooper |Likes = Zaka Karl Landzaat |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Miyuki Kawasho |English = Grey DeLisle }} is a twenty year old unlockable Squad 7 shocktrooper of Darcsen descent. Lynn is known as Rein 'in the Japanese release. To unlock Lynn, Karl Landzaat/VC1 (an Engineer), must be on your team during a mission/skirmish. If he unlocks his potential in the battle and is subsequently felled in combat, Lynn will be recruited and available for use. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles A Darcsen, she was in hiding for fear of Imperial hunters until news that her love, Karl, was in danger drove her to enlist. Though unaccustomed to firearms, Karl's instruction paired with her Darcsen work ethic saw her skill grow in leaps and bounds within a short period of time. After the war, she returned to Fouzen as Karl's bride. When seeking playmates for her children, she made a point of making friends with her non-Darcsen neighbors. 'Expanded Biography (VC1)' Lynn is a Darcsen. She had been hiding from the Imperials, but came out of hiding when she got word that her lover Karl was in danger. She joined the militia despite her lack of experience with a gun, but Darcsens are quick learners, and her powerful love for Karl allowed her to master her weapon in an astonishingly short amount of time. After the war, Lynn married Karl. They returned to Fouzen and had a child together. Lynn also made a concentrated effort to interact with the non-Darcsen citizens of Gallia. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Lynn is a Darcsen woman who had been spending her days hiding from the Empire, but joined the militia in order to support her lover Karl on the battlefield. Lynn had never even touched a gun prior to joining the militia, but Karl always saw great potential in her and no one could deny the impressive speed with which she took to various weapons. Lynn doesn't like being alone and is generally modest, however she has a deep inner strength. After the Gallian Campaign, Lynn and Karl got married and returned to their hometown of Fouzen. After giving birth to a child, Lynn began interacting with non-Darcsen people more openly, and has become active in the effort to eliminate people's prejudices about Darcsens. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 232 *Accuracy - 18 *Evasion - 9 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 376 *Accuracy - 56.5 *Evasion - 28.5 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Darcsen Bond' - Having brethren close by to protect stirs enhanced defensive abilities. *'Trooper Killer' - Confidence that they can best any shock trooper grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Hard Worker' - A disciplined work ethic occasionally enables them to take a second action after attacking. Battle Potentials *'Undercover Fire' - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *'Ambush Spotter' - Enemy units in hiding can be spotted from the same distance as a scout. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Full HP Recovery' - They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Quotes Selection *"Taking action now." *"I'll do my very best." Attacking *"I'll shoot!" *"Here goes." *"Huh!" Killing a Foe *"Awaiting orders." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy Sighted." *"New hostile found." Team Attack *"I'll cover you!" *"Now's our chance!" *"I'll help as well!" *"I'll join you, Zaka!" (Zaka) *"I'll join you, Karl!" (Karl) Personal Potentials *"I'm not used to paved roads." (Child of Nature) *"There's no Darcsen like a proud Darcsen." (Darcsen Bond) *"I'll show you a real shock!" (Trooper Killer) *"I don't mind a little overtime." (Hard Worker) Battle Potentials *"It'd be a shame to waste good cover." (Undercover Fire) *"Hiding won't save you!" (Ambush Spotter) *"... Thank goodness." (Dud Mine) *"Good, I've caught my second wind." (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"You're a savior." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Please help!" *"Stay strong! Just a little longer now." *"Karl, please! Don't leave me!" (Karl) HP Critical *"I can...still fight." *"This is a bit strenuous." Unconsciousness *"I can't... more..." Death *"Ahh... Karl... I love you... I'll always..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hello! My name is Lynn. I look forward to working with you, sir." Exit Squad 7 *"I appreciate all you've done for me, sir. Do let me know if I can help in some way." Trivia *Lynn's final personal potential, Hard Worker, is actually the Engineer battle potential "Double Action," allowing her to take two Actions in the same turn. This arguably makes her a better candidate than Rosie to use the Ruhm as its extended range would allow her to reach more targets without having to reposition often. Coupled with good positioning, such as the sniper towers in Citadel Ghirlandaio Part 1, and the Awaken Potential Order Lynn can clear whole maps worth of enemies with just a few CP. *Lynn is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release. *Lynn becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *Lynn appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Lynn is the only member of the Edy Detachment who doesn't belong to Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. She only made a brief appearance in the final episode when Karl Landzaat came home from the militia. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters